


Someone Better

by Dathtato



Series: Wynonna and Nicole sitting in a tree. [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cockblock Waverly, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mommy Wynonna, More chapters coming soon, WynHaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathtato/pseuds/Dathtato
Summary: “Waverly!” Wynonna slammed the front door, desperately running after her fuming sister, “Waverly! Can we please just talk about this!” They just needed to go back inside and talk about this like calm rational adults, something she herself had never thought was within her capabilities until her son, Nedley, was born.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea, wrote some domestic fluff and angst. Hope you enjoy.

“Waverly!” Wynonna slammed the front door, desperately running after her fuming sister, “Waverly! Can we please just talk about this!” They just needed to go back inside and talk about this like calm rational adults, something she herself had never thought was within her capabilities until her son, Nedley, was born. Named after their Sheriff, of course, but it had been one of those ‘oh you saved my life’ types of situations.

Waverly stopped on a dime and spun in a circle, her finger already pointed at Wynonna, “No! You betrayed me. Out of everyone in this town you- you and-” and she was off again, storming to the nearest car.

“It isn’t like that! We didn’t plan on it happening. Please come back inside and just talk to us.” She stopped and banged on the cruiser’s driver’s door-window, just trying to get her sister to look at her as she angrily started the car. The car sped off, away from the homestead, and it forced her to jump back a little to avoid being clipped.

She had messed up, so fucking much right now. So, so fucking much. If she lost Waverly… well she isn’t sure how she would react anymore. Before Nedley she would have gone to a bar and drank and fucked, drank until she couldn’t see and fucked until she couldn’t walk. Then the next day she would do it all again and again and again until one day she couldn’t anymore. But that was before Nedley, before his presence forced her to stop being a coward that ran from all her problems and instead face them head on.

She supposed that it was her mother instincts, those little gene thingies high school had tried to teach her about, that kicked in the moment she first saw her son through the badly lit hallway of the high school. Or it was the first moment she had heard him cry as he was born, it almost being drowned out by the constant gunshots fired from his namesake, Dolls and Doc against the demon Clootey. Either way his actual physical presence had shocked her out of her delusions and changed her, there was no more drinking or being a flirt or anything. There was him, the rest of their misshapen family and the job. She would break the curse completely before he even had the chance to understand what fear was, she wouldn’t do as her daddy had done and raise him to fire a gun. She wouldn’t break him like her daddy had broken her and Willa. God, Willa.

She watched the snow pour down more, the dead of winter and she was dressed like it was a casually windy day in summer. With a sigh she walked back into her home, the one she and Waverly had crafted together when this all started and changed as need be, the most recent need being her son. The little fucker was too cute to not be smitten with; and she knew he knew it. He may be only five months old but she was sure he used his cuteness like a weapon on purpose.

Shutting the door softly this time Wynonna ambled into the kitchen and was met with a small smile from the most beautiful woman she had ever dated, and there had been many back in Athens, the smile only appearing even more ethereal now that her son was sleeping soundly in her girlfriend’s arms. “She’ll be back, baby.” The redhead cooed at Nedley but spoke to Wynonna. “She’ll understand, eventually.”

“But what if she’s right Nicole? What if I did betray her? I mean when we decided to tell her, we knew this could be the consequences. I don’t regret being with you but what if?”

“Don’t talk like that Nonna. We did nothing wrong, Waverly was the one that broke up with me.”

“I know.” Defeat laced her tone as she sagged into a chair and leaned into Nicole, looking down at her son who was sleeping contently. It had happened months ago, Nicole and Waverly had just reconciled from their fight about Waverly’s DNA test when out of the blue Waverly dumped her. By then Wynonna and Nicole had become friends enough with each other that the redhead had come to cry on her shoulder. After that there were random visits to each other and they actually became very close friends, mainly because they both needed someone to talk to. When Nedley was out of her the random visits became daily because, like she said earlier, the little fucker used his cuteness like a tool and no one was immune. Not Dolls, not the demon Clootey and not the revenants. Then one day the visits started to go from an hour or two till late in the night where they would just talk and watch over a sleeping Nedley. It wasn’t long after that that she had joked that if she didn’t know any better than she would be jealous of all the affection Nedley was getting from the officer and Nicole had quipped that maybe she didn’t know any better. One thing had led to another and she found herself waking up to a very naked friend spooning her the next day when her son started crying for food. Never one to put her foot in her mouth, the moment Nicole had woken up, Wynonna had screamed something nonsensical about doughnuts and booze.

“Want some tea?” She was sorely tempted to say yes, needing something warm to sooth her and coffee while breastfeeding was not a good idea, but she didn’t want to come crawling out of her own little corner of Officer Haught or stop being gently rubbed on her aching back. Simply shaking her head she leaned up and kissed her girlfriend’s throat. No, what she wanted was just to go crawl into bed and cuddle under the blanket with this chunk of her family but she still had to finish making dinner and feed Nedley again before that. As if on cue her son began wailing, immediately awake and hungry. “Someone needs some mama time.” Nicole handed over Nedley and helped to lift her shirt up, her hands brushing up Wynonna’s shrinking stomach and sending goose bumps all over her body. “You feed him and I’ll finish dinner, okay?” Nicole left no room for argument with a kiss to her temple and Wynonna couldn’t find it in herself to be annoyed that she had essentially just been given an order when she knew it was because Nicole knew she was tired. Physically and emotionally. Especially emotionally, with the pregnancy and her drive now to kill the remaining revenants her emotions had been frayed into a razor thin wire. Possibly the only thing still keeping her sane was the love Nicole showed, and her little cute fucker.

“Love you.” She said impulsively, her momentary bravery now completely dissipated. She could play it off as speaking to Nedley but that wouldn’t work seeing as Nicole wasn’t making a sound behind her, probably frozen in place. Then an arm wrapped around her shoulders and a kiss was pressed to her cheek, “I love you too… especially when you eat all of yours greens.” A bowl of broccoli appeared before her and she faked gagged at it and the joke.

“I’m your girlfriend not your daughter, you know.” She joked back before looking at her son, content to let them both pretend this milestone had been something not quite as big or scary, “Hey kid, want to swap places? I’ll take the tit and you take the trees.” Nedley simply kept on sucking her tit, content with his human food source for now. Little did he know he was getting a bottle later on if he got hungry again.

“And here is the chicken.” Nicole placed another plate in front of her, shoving the greens a little out of the way. The plate had chicken and a few pieces of bacon that she hadn’t taken out of the fridge earlier. “Only healthy food, right?” Her girlfriend’s voice cadence gave no hint of the magically appearing bacon that was definitely not healthy.

“Thanks, babe.” Nicole’s one plate held the same but with only one piece of the bacon. As soon as her own bacon hit her tongue she moaned in pleasure and left her girlfriend beet red and gaping, the effect so much more stronger because one of her breasts were still revealed from below Nedley’s legs.

“Don’t tease, Nonna.” Nicole said with a dry throat.

“Or what.” She smirked and winked at the redhead who was struggling to look her in the eye, her eyes flickering between Wynonna’s eyes and breast. So she may not have changed completely when it came to being a flirt but at least now she was a flirt only with her girlfriend.

Things were getting heavy between them, their make out session in her room was starting to become more of a nude grinding party. It was nothing they haven’t done before but still there were the hesitant touches, the consenting questions and the need to help the other make them feel good when both knew how to do just that. It was as if- no, they both were scared- to completely let go and have crazy sex. She didn’t know why but guessed it was because they both knew if something went wrong, so wrong it ended everything between them, that it would be easier if they never completely gave in. Finally Nicole removed her panties, the redhead’s tongue slowly moving up her inner thigh, arching over where she was needed before trailing down to meet-

“Wynonna!” Came her sister’s loud voice just before she burst into the room, immediately taking in the scene, “Fuck!” and slamming the bedroom door closed as she disappeared.

“Oh my God, Waverly!” She screamed out and scrambled to make herself decent as Nicole did the same. Then she heard it over the baby monitor and her heart paused for a moment. It was a sharp intake of breath. He was awake from their yelling and he was going to cry now. Shit, if he started crying now it would ruin his sleeping schedule that she tried so hard to get him on. It felt like forever as the second they were in passed by slowly and then he started crying. “Shit.”

“Is there a bottle in the fridge?” Nicole asked her, the officer trying to put a sweater on at the same time. She nodded dumbly, “Then you go after her and I’ll take care of him.”

“You’re the best.” She kissed the redhead quickly and ran off following the sounds of her sister. Emerging into the bottom bathroom she found Waverly bent over the sink washing her face with a passion. “Waves, what are you doing?”

“Trying to scrub that image out of my head.” Wynonna could relate to that, while Waverly and Nicole had still been dating she had accidently walked in on their more private moments too many time for comfort. “That was disgusting.”

“Hey!” She frowned at her sister. “I didn’t complain when it was you two.”

“You just grumbled a lot.” Waverly grumbled out. “Next time at least put a sock on the door.”

“Does this mean that you’re okay with us being together?”

“It took quite a lot of convincing and some alcohol, but yes. I don’t really have a say in the matter.”

“Oh Waves, you’ll always have a say.” She might just not follow it. Regardless she hugged her sister tightly, not wanting to let go and show her damn emotional eyes.

“It’s just it was a surprise and kind of hard. I still have feelings for her.”

“Then why did you break up with her? Why not get back together?”

“Because I don’t deserve her. I cheated on her the day before I ended it and I knew then that I had to let her go for someone better.”

“If you ever want to try again-”

“No, she found someone better and I’m happy for her, for both of you.

“Thanks.” She nearly choked on her tears, damn post pregnancy hormones. Or that was her excuse.

“Hey mama, someone doesn’t want his bottle.” Nicole walked in with gentle eyes and a screaming infant.

“Yeah, kid’s like me. Prefers it straight from source.” Wynonna walked and took Nedley who calmed down a little once he was in her arms, probably already anticipating his meal. “What are we going to do with you?” She cooed down at her child as Nicole followed her to her bedroom.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who may have subscribed I just wanted to let you know there is another work out as of now called "Date Night" and it is the second part in this series, Wynonna and Nicole sitting in a tree.

To anyone who may have subscribed I just wanted to let you know there is another work out as of now called "Date Night" and it is the second part in this series, Wynonna and Nicole sitting in a tree.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Any thoughts or opinions?


End file.
